


Save Me From Myself

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m the traitor. <br/>I’m the one who wanted to turn Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.<br/>Everybody turned their back on me after that night, everybody but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassanabaratheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/gifts).



> Written for my 2011 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Themirrorofsin
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

I’m the traitor.   
I’m the one who wanted to turn Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.  
Everybody turned their back on me after that night, everybody but you, because you really cared.   
You did save me in the dungeons, holding me tight and singing me a song softly. I can remember every word because you sang for me for hours. A love song. A declaration.  
Only then did I understand how dear I was to you and how much I liked you too.  
You let me show you the true Pansy, without fear, without shame.  
That’s why I love you.


End file.
